creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow Reader's Christmas Carol Final Chapter
Previously on Shadow Reader's Christmas Carol The last thing Shadow saw was Patrick's smiling face before he found himself back in the elevator at Nickelodeon Studios. The elevator opened, and Shadow was delighted to know that he was back inside the studio. "I'm alive! I'm alive and well!" Shadow yelled at the top of his lungs completing ignoring Solomon who still had his shotgun aimed at him. "Oh Solomon I missed you!" Shadow yelled as he ran towards Solomon. "Hey is this a shotgun in your pocket or you just happy to see me?" Shadow asked as he grabbed the shotgun out of Solomon's hand, and threw it onto the floor. He began making out with Solomon, and then grabbed his hands proceeding to spin him around the room in a circle. "So here's the deal," Shadow said before continuing, "I'm going to make you the brand new chairman of this company." "What's the catch?" Solomon asked but Shadow didn't answer him being more focused on the television in the room which displayed a scene from the Christmas special. It showed a clock striking the hour of 6, and Shadow asked Solomon what time it was. "It's 3.45..." Solomon was cut off as he was thrown into the elevator with Shadow screaming, "it's Christmas day we didn't miss it!" He then threw himself inside the elevator with Solomon. Shadow and Solomon took the elevator down to Shadow's office, and once they reached the office they grabbed Sonny by the arms, and proceeded to throw him out of the ten story building killing him instantly. "What the fuck are you doing!?" Frank Price asked as he come barging into the office with Ellie following behind him. Shadow ran towards Price, and began dancing with him. "Ellie tell the rest of my employees that dusk has fallen, and it's time for Christmas day." Shadow explained. "The fuck does that mean?" Ellie asked confused. "Look you've all got the day off in fact you've got the next three months off." Shadow explained to which Elie screamed in joy before running out of the office to tell her fellow staff that they had the day off. "Now hold on a minute pal you can't just..." Frank was cut off as Shadow grabbed him by the arms, and threw him out of the window as well. "See you next fall asshole." Shadow said as he began to make his way out of the studio. "Wait Shadow what will you do now?" Solomon asked. "It's time for me retire, and it's time for me to go back to what I love doing." Shadow explained to which Solomon asked, "and what's that?" "Narrating creepypasta's, but first things first I'm going to have dinner with some old friends." Shadow took a cab, and was delighted to learn that DaveTheUseless was driving the cab. "Where you wanna go Shadow?" Dave asked to which Shadow replied with, "how fast can you get me back to my trailer?" "Just wait and see." Dave said as the cab drove a million miles an hour until it reached Shadow's old rundown trailer. "Thanks Dave." Shadow said happily as he made his way inside. "No problem Shads Pads." Dave said as he let out a massive fart which nearly knocked down the trailer. Shadow looked inside his closet, and took out some clothes. He dressed himself in a orange t shirt, blue jeans, and put his now dusty fedora on top of his head. Shadow looked over at his bed where Otterton was sitting proudly on top of the bed spread. Shadow picked Otterton up, and placed him proudly upon his shoulder. Shadow looked in the mirror, and rubbed his face before eating some nose hair. Shadow made his way back inside the cab from earlier where Pablo and Austin as well as Patrick were waiting for him. "What are you all doing in here?" Shadow asked bewildered. "Time to set it off Shadow time to set it off." Austin said as the car grew wings, and flew towards the sky. "Why did you bring Patrick with you?" Shadow asked. "We didn't. He just climbed in." Pablo said to which Patrick laughed nervously before saying, "hey come on Shadow I didn't mean what I said you know I uh... I uh....." Patrick was cut off as Shadow put his window down, and grabbed Patrick by the head. He threw Patrick out of the window, and laughed as the pink starfish fell towards the cold hard ground. "Oh my God Shadow you just killed him!" Austin yelled in utter disbelief. "Oh don't worry Austin he'll be back. He always comes back." Shadow said. The cab eventually stopped flying, and fell through the clouds at an alarming rate. They ended up crashing through the roof of the house which had Shadow Lioness and her friends having Christmas dinner. Shadow climbed out of the car, and began doing a funky dance which made Skyrunner take a dump in a trash can. "What are you doing here Shadow?" Shadow Lioness asked. "No Lioness you know that we're not meant to call him that now!" Dark Reindeer yelled as he hid behind the sofa cushions. "I've... uh come for dinner. If you'll have me?" Shadow asked. "NO!!!!!!!!" They all shouted at the top of their lungs. "What!?" Shadow shouted at the top of his lungs. "Just kidding of course Shadow of course." Shadow Lioness and the others said as they led Shadow towards the living table which had the turkey placed on top of it. Shadow gave Dark Reindeer a hug, and told him that he was sorry for slapping him earlier. "It's okay Shadow I forgive you." Reindeer said happliy. The doorbell then rang, and Hoodo Hoodo Hoodlum's Revenge came in with Henry Tomasino Jr and Luca Brasi following behind him. Then Ellie, Tessio, Solomon, Dave, Pablo, Austin, and the rest of the Backyardigans came in as well as several other characters including, Freddie, Peck, Otis, Bear, Franklin, Spike, Throax, and many others. They all began digging into their meal, and Shadow said, "next year we must have this at my house." They continued eating, and once they were done. They all danced as Shadow sang Merry Christmas Everyone by Shaking Stevens. Shadow Fiend meanwhile danced with Luca Brasi and Henry. Shadow then gave Shadow Fiend a hug. "Thank you very much thank you very much." Shadow Fiend began as Shadow took over for him, "that's the nicest thing that anyone's ever done for me." "I may sound Double-Dutch but my delight is such," Shadow Lioness began, and Dark Reindeer finished with, "I feel as though a losing war has been won for me." "And if I had my flag I'd hang my flag out," Austin and Pablo sang. "To add a final sort of victory touch." Freddie and Peck sang. "But since I left my flag at home I'll simply have to say thank you very, very, very much!" Shadow sang. "Thank you very, very, very much!" The rest of the group sang as their way down the streets singing to their hearts content. Shadow was better than his word: he did all and infinitely more. It all played out well for everyone in the end. Solomon became new chairman of Nickelodeon Studios, Tessio eventually got married, Shadow Fiend hit 1000 subscribers, Shadow Lioness hit 10,000 subscribers, and all of Shadow's other friends hit similar milestones. He also warned Luca to not meet with the Tattaglia's, and also stopped himself from eating the dreaded blueberry muffin which would have ultimately caused the end of his life. Some people would laugh to see the change in him, but he let them laugh as he knew they soon die a very painful death. It was always said of Shadow that he knew how to keep Christmas well.as he made sure to attend Christmas dinner with his friends every year. Shadow went back to narrating creepypasta's even moving back into his old trailer giving Solomon his mansion. He knew he could never bring back the old days, but it was time to make some new memories once he could cherish until the day he died. Even as the years went by, and Shadow grew old and grey: he still continued to run his YouTube channel, as did all of those who truly believe. A much older Shadow walked through the streets several years later with his pet otter placed proudly upon his shoulder. "God bless us." The otter squeaks, and Shadow finished with, "God bless us everyone!" As he and his 'son' made their way over for Christmas dinner once again. THE END! Category:Bruno Tattagllia